


Silas fights Silas.

by Yo_Ymmat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other, Silas (Fire Emblem) - Freeform, Silas - Freeform, Silas vs Silas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Ymmat/pseuds/Yo_Ymmat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas fights  himself. How will it go? (This is also, quite, quite short since it was originally written on twitter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silas fights Silas.

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the 3 Silas' I talked to on my rp twitter in one night. This was wild. (RT the original here, if you'd like. https://twitter.com/GoldIsLyfe/status/733860657880125441)

Silas takes his stance. So does Silas. They're in the exact same stance. The moment they clash blades, they realize that this battle will be fought with all of their strength. The problem is, is that they are both equal in skill. Silas looks at Silas with so much anger, it could pierce the heavens. Although, Silas is staring back with the same stare. They cannot see who will win. They continue fighting, the sound of metal bouncing harshly off of each other. People are watching. It looks like there's only one Silas, and he's dancing in front of a mirror. Silas takes a final stab at Silas, and Silas unarms Silas. Unfortunately, Silas is also unarmed. It's a tie. The battle was so valiantly fought, that the people watching start cheering, and demand Silas and Silas to rematch. Silas stares at Silas, and Silas smiles. Are they at a truce? A tie certainly seems... to be such a dilemma! The end.


End file.
